Baby Storm
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: Rose and TenII's baby is held hostage by aliens. It does not end well for the aliens. Nothing but FLUFF.


a/n: I've been suffering from severe loss of muse syndrome. Guess I just needed a dose of fluff so here it is. This is part of my series, Time, Eternals and the Domestic Life although it takes place after the Preg Rose fics. So once again, I've written this out of order. I promise I will eventually get back to finish Rose's pregnancy stories and the birth of Jamie.

Warning - It's pretty safe but there may be a couple of questionable words but nothing really bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

After an hour of negotiating with the Neflytz, there was silence. The Doctor was pacing and pulling his hair. Rose, who had been quietly having a nervous breakdown in the corner and who had chewed all her nails down to the quick, stepped forward.

"Nothin. What do you mean nothin?" she asked the men in the room, her voice trembling slightly. She stared at the door leading to the laboratory where her innocent son, Jamie, was being held hostage by aliens. After transmatting into Torchwood, the aliens at first seemed just interested in the Doctor's lab. Not finding what they were looking for and realizing they had a hostage, they began making demands. Their ship sensors had detected the temporal signature of atronic crystals which the Doctor had been working on and which he had casually dropped into his pocket when he briefly stepped out of his lab to knick some biscuits from one of his assistants. It was just bad timing that he had left Jamie alone in his baby carrier when the aliens showed up.

Now, the Doctor had to look Rose in the eye and tell her that the Neflytz had gone silent. "Well, they're not responding to our calls and all sensors indicate they are being quiet as well, mice." He paused and scratched his head. "No, that's not right. Mice are actually pretty noisy when you think about it. I mean they have those little teeth and like to chew things and that can be…"

"Doctor!" Rose shouted. "Our baby's in there. Focus. So, they've stopped talkin. What are they doin' then? You lot have all this equipment. Surely, you can tell what they're doin' in there with my baby!" Rose said angrily and for a moment the Doctor saw shades of Jackie Tyler in Rose's face. He swallowed hard.

"Jamie's fine, Rose," he assured her quickly. "I'd feel it if he was in distress. Oh, and listen, he's cooing and singing a bit. See, he's happy," the Doctor announced, flicking on a switch which played sounds in the lab. Then, the Doctor paused. "Why's he so happy? I mean, we're not there and he's alone with some rather…" he started to say and looked at Rose's expression and opened and closed his mouth a few times before finishing. "Rude aliens. Yes, that's what they are. Rude and not ginger aliens who want atronic crystals. Not the kind of aliens who would ever touch our child. Nope, not at all, uh probably."

"That's it. I've had it. I'm goin' in," Rose announced, fed up with the lack of action and progress made by the Doctor and Torchwood.

Jake and Pete had been quiet and off to the side trying to coordinate an assault team when they heard Rose. "What!" Jake yelled, worried that Rose was going off half cocked and not realizing what she was getting herself and the baby into. "Rose, you can't do that. We don't know if they're armed or what they can do!" Jake shouted.

"Be reasonable, Rose. You know the protocol. You're too emotionally involved. Let us handle it," Pete tried to argue, worried that not only would the baby be in danger, but Rose too. He did not want to have to face Jackie if both of them were held hostage by the aliens. Rose glared at Pete with a look he knew all to well. Nothing he could say would stop her.

Rose picked up a three foot long lavender metallic cylinder off of a desk and held it like club much to the horror of those watching her. The cylinder was actually an alien flute but that didn't matter to Rose. "They've got my baby and I'm not waitin' any longer. I'm tired of rubbish, greedy aliens comin' here to mess with my family. Do they negotiate like normal aliens, nooo! They have to go and get all silent and make us wait. Well, screw that!" she announced, brandishing the flute in the air aggressively.

"Rose, just wait. I know I can…" the Doctor babbled, trying to calm her but seeing the determined look in her eyes as she marched toward the door, just stopped and sighed, "Oh bugger!"

Rose walked up to the door and without hesitation, kicked it open and stood there holding the alien flute as she gazed into the room. She was immediately struck by how quiet it was. Well, quiet except for her happy baby sitting in his baby carrier, grinning at her as he held his father's sonic in his chubby little hand and he waved it around merrily. Rose heard a squeak and turned to find the three six foot tall yellow lizard-like aliens curled up in a corner shaking in terror. She cocked her head to the side and slowly lowered the alien flute she was holding.

The Doctor walked up beside her followed by Jake and then Pete. The four of them stood watching the aliens cower in terror. The aliens flinched every time the sonic whirred in Jamie's little hands. Rose turned and looked at the Doctor. "You let the baby have your sonic to play with?" She almost accused, casually tossing the flute to the side and looking at him unhappily.

The Doctor patted his pockets for his sonic and then looked at the baby. He grinned in pride. "Oh, but you are clever aren't you. Did you knick Daddy's sonic?" he asked his giggling son.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor," she said, completely ignoring the cowering aliens.

The Doctor walked over and took the sonic from his son who clapped his hands and laughed. The Doctor grinned and turned to Rose. "Rose, look at this! Our genius child has an aptitude for defending the Earth! Isn't he brilliant! He used setting 34B26!" He then excitedly cooed over his son before turning a stern look on the cowering aliens.

Rose walked over and lifted Jamie from the carrier. "Is Mummy's little brilliant boy okay? Did the naughty aliens scare him?" she asked, hugging him to her. The baby grinned up at her. The aliens had not moved. Jake and Pete stood in the doorway stunned and not sure what to do. Rose then turned to the aliens. "Oi! You lot! Whadda you have to say for yourselves scarin' my innocent baby!"

Finally, one of the aliens looked up. "Please, we are sorry. We just want to leave in peace. Please keep he whose name we shall fear always away from us."

Rose looked at them confused and then up at the Doctor who was scratching his head. "What do you mean? The Doctor?"

"No, Stormageddon Dark Lord of All!" they said, staring fearfully at the baby. Rose looked down at her happy child who was blowing raspberries. The Doctor appeared confused. Pete and Jake kept looking back and forth between the aliens and the baby.

Finally, Jamie made a loud squeal startling everyone and the aliens screamed in terror before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Stormageddon Dark Lord of All?" Jake asked, staring warily at Jamie.

The Doctor cleared his throat and walked over to where Rose held the baby. He bent down and looked his son in the eye. "Young man, we are going to have a serious conversation about names, terrorizing aliens and well, the knicking of Daddy's sonic," he said seriously before cracking a grin and winking at the boy who reacted with a happy squeal.

Rose rolled her eyes and carried the baby out of the room, cooing to him. "Mummy's going to get you a treat and an 'I saved the world' bunny."

"A bunny, Rose? At least get him gift appropriate for a defender of the Earth like a plushy sonic," the Doctor suggested, bouncing after them leaving Pete and Jake speechless.


End file.
